Kiss It All Better
by The Elf Alchemist
Summary: This is just a simple one-shot AU I came up with for Royai while listening to Kiss It All Better by He Is We. Enjoy!


**This is a one-shot for Royai. In this AU, it is present-day, and Roy and Riza are a normal, everyday couple. No military, so that means no "lieutenant" :P Anyway, I came up with it while listening to (you guessed it) Kiss It All Better by He Is We. Enjoy, kittens!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Riza. It's me Roy. You know, if you couldn't tell by my voice. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date today. Yeah, call me back!" Roy flopped down on his bed and sighed. Riza never answered her phone and it made him upset. But he just had to put up with her.<p>

They had been friends for years, ever since middle school. Riza's dad, Mr. Hawkeye (all the students loved his name), was Roy's science teacher in middle school, and Roy often went to him for help with his homework after school. And Riza would always be there, the shy, kinda scary girl from the class below him. So when Mr. Hawkeye was busy with someone or something else, Roy would strike up a conversation with Riza. It seemed like she didn't like him at all, but he persisted. He learned later, after a deep conversation, that she had been amused by him and enjoyed their friendship.

By the time high school rolled around, Roy and Riza were best friends. Riza had come out of her shell a lot, and had made many friends, but Roy always remained her best friend. The same was true for Roy.

In her 10th grade, Riza's dad died, leaving her with a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Sure, her dad seemed like a wacko sometimes, but he was family. Roy tried his hardest to become that father figure in her life, but it really didn't work. The best he could do was grieve with her and support her.

By 11th grade, they had both come to terms with Mr. Hawkeye's death, and it had really brought them closer. It brought them so close that Riza asked him out in November. Roy was thrilled, but granted a tiny bit hurt that she had more courage than he did in this. Since then, over eighteen months, Roy had been trying to take charge. For the most part, he was failing and Riza got a laugh out of it.

Roy was jerked out of his daydreams by his phone ringing. He checked the screen: "Riza". He took a deep breath, made a silly smirk to himself, and answered the phone. "Hello?" he said casually.

Her laugh came through clearly into his ear. The same laugh that he had loved for years. It made him smile. "Roy, we've known each other for how many years, and you still think I'll fall for that 'cool and charming' act?"

"Shut up," Roy mumbled into the receiver, a smile still on his lips. "Anyway, do you want to hang out? We could go to the park. I know how much you love it this time of year."

"Isn't it a little late? But sure, if you want to. I'll be ready in five minutes. Will you pick me up?"

"Yup, and I'll bring some snacks."

"Yes! Okay Roy, see you in five!" *beep* Roy took his phone away from his ear, immediately missing Riza's voice. Oh well, he would see her again soon. He'd better get going, or she'd be upset. He smirked at the thought of her pouting and got into his car.

Riza gave him a small smile as she climbed into his passenger seat. She grabbed some trail mix from the bag that Roy had brought and started munching as he left the driveway. "So... why are we going so late? It's almost my bedtime."

"I know you don't go to bed this early. Anyway, I wanted to see what the park looks like at night. Isn't that fun?"

"I guess so," she responded. "I guess I never have seen it at night."

As they arrived at their usual parking spot, the park seemed almost deserted. A few people sat on some benches and walked on the trail. A couple homeless people curled up in the shadows. But other than that, all you could see and hear was nature around you. Riza smiled, staring up at the stars and moon through the tree branches. Roy smiled to himself, reveling in his success. It was, indeed, very pretty at night.

Suddenly, Riza's lips were planted on his. He was surprised, but gave her a smile, and she smiled back before pulling away. "Thanks for this, Roy. I love it."

He ushered her over to a bench, where they sat with a beautiful view of the lake with the moonlight glimmering on its surface. "No problem. I'm always good at these things."

"Roy, what have I told you about the 'cool' thing? You know, I like it better when you're just being the dork you are."

"But that's just part of my dorkin-" He was cut off by another kiss. "Just shut up."

They pulled apart again, and got a disapproving glare from a woman running by with her dog. Roy just shook his head. Riza said, "Aw, that dog is kinda cute." Roy looked over at her, at the expression on her face. He loved that expression. She always had it when she was very intrigued, and Roy was obsessed with it.

Suddenly, she looked upset. "Oh no, I left the snacks in the car. Here, give me the keys and I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine, Roy." She smiled lightly at him and he tossed her the keys, returning the smile. As she ran off, he started to doze. Thunder began to rumble in the distance, and he thought, _Maybe we can have one of those romantic kisses in the rain. _After a minute or two, he started to hear some weird noises. Noises that didn't belong. He shot upright to listen. A high-pitched shout came from the direction of the parking lot, and Roy shot up and ran full-out, yelling, "Riza! Are you okay?"

But the scuffling only got louder. He heard an absolute scream, Riza's scream, and ran faster, despite the fact that his legs and lungs were burning. When he turned the corner and could see the parking lot, a shot rang out. His heart rate sped up and his throat felt dry. He couldn't speak or cry out, only run faster and faster. As he reached his car, he saw a sight that ripped the heart out of his chest. The love of his life, Riza Hawkeye, lay on the ground, blood seeping through the top left part of her shirt. Over her, a scared-looking robber held a bloody knife in his shaking hand. The robber looked up at Roy, and his face became pale. "Please, I didn't..."

"You BASTARD!" Roy cried. In a burst of rage, he started toward the robber. Thunder rumbled again, closer this time.

"Please, I didn't mean it, I just wanted the keys, she attacked me!"

"I don't care!" Roy reached him and punched him in the face with all the anger and sorrow he possessed, which was a lot. The robber fell, and Roy leaned over him, kneeling down.

"Roy... please... don't," Riza spoke softly through her pain and tears.

Roy didn't listen. He grabbed the robber's knife out of his hand while he was dazed from the punch, and sliced at his stomach with an inhuman screech. Riza cried at him to stop, but Roy couldn't hear a thing over the sound of his fury. When he was done, Roy crawled over to Riza, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Listen, Roy..."

"Riza! No, you'll survive, I swear!" By that point, other night owls at the park had been drawn to the scene, despite the rain that had started up. He shouted up at them, "Call 911!"

He looked back down at his love, dying in his arms. "Roy... you'll be in jail forever. You're so damn stupid."

"Riza, just don't die..."

"It wasn't... It wasn't your fault. I wasn't thinking right. I just need one last... thing."

"No! I won't let you die! I can't let this happen to m-" With all the strength she had left, Riza pulled Roy's face down to hers, and their final kiss was full of blood and tears.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Stay with me! Please! Please..." Roy's voice became weaker as Riza grew limp. He wiped off her face, but it was useless since his tears and the rain kept coming down.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if they seem out of character, or this is too long for a one-shot... oh well. Also, if you're feeling it, you should listen to Kiss It All Better by He Is We while reading that last part. <strong>


End file.
